1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an external battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Electronic devices, e.g., a notebook computer, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like have recently been developed to be portable. The portable electronic devices mainly receive electric energy for use, supplied through batteries. The functions of the portable electronic devices have recently been diversified so that several functions can be performed with one portable electronic device by adding other functions to the portable electronic device in addition to its unique functions.
This increases the energy demand, and accordingly, a basic battery having a larger capacity is desirable. To this end, an external battery has been developed, which can be used not by being attached to a portable electronic device but by being carried.